Odiarme podrás, olvidarme jamás
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: ¡Kamisama!, que mocosa más caprichosa y engreída – pensaba – haciéndose la difícil – pero aquella mocosa como él pensaba poseía algo tan llamativo y atractivo: su CUERPO, con ese pelo rosa, esos lindos ojos verdes complementos perfectos/No es así SASUKE?


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, humor y obviamente MÍA, __**sé original y NO copies.**_

_**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Mashashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **16+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Hola!, de seguro quieren tirarme tomates, no lo hagan!, ah!

Hay algo muy importante que tengo que expresar pero lo haré abajo para no quitaros tiempo…

Esta es una historia de comedia y romance…

_Pensamientos y/o recuerdos del personaje "CURSIVA"_

* * *

"_**Odiarme podrás, olvidarme jamás"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I: ¿Otra vez…tu?**_

Abrió la puerta y salió rumbo al buzón de la casa, revisó algunas cartas que no eran de tanta importancia para ella claro, tan solo le importaba una.

Aun tenía puesta el pijama, dio un bostezo del sueño y lentamente se adentró nuevamente en su hogar con todas las cartas que había dejado el cartero.

Después de tantas cartas, apareció una de regular tamaño, resaltaba entre todas, con cierto temblor la cogió y del nerviosismo, botó las demás – ¡Sakura, a desayunar!

Sakura, era una joven de 17 años, tan solo con verla cualquier hombre quedaría deslumbrado por su belleza, a pesar de ello, era muy humilde.

Lucía una larga melena rosada, y unos ojos resaltantes, verdes como la esmeralda y brillantes también, su cuerpo lo tenía como cualquier chica de su edad.

- Ya voy – dijo somnolienta.

Se fue corriendo hacia la sala y de un salto se tiró en el mueble mas amplio – ¡jovencita!, ¿qué te he dicho de correr por toda la casa?

- Gomen akaasan – se disculpó aun nerviosa – es que llegaron los resultados.

Su madre, aun tenía puesto el delantal y se sentó al lado de su hija – ¡que esperas ábrelo!

- No lo se – dijo dudando – tengo miedo.

- ¡Vamos hija, ábrelo! – al parecer los nervios se le habían pegado a ella.

- No me apures – rompió el sobre de un costado y sacó el contenido, es decir el papel.

Lentamente lo desglosó empezó a seguir la lectura con la mirada, se tapó la boca de la emoción, una lagrima resbaló, al parecer era de alegría – me aceptaron…

- ¡Me aceptaron! – chilló de la emoción y le dio el papel a la señora.

- ¡Felicidades! – chilló de la emoción su madre – aun no puedo creerlo.

- h-h- hai – dijo semi asfixiada, gracias al abrazo de su madre – podrías soltarme.

- No puedo creer, que en dos semanas será tu graduación – dijo mas que emocionada – como pasan los años.

- Lo sé – dijo melancólica.

- ¿Por que esa cara? – interrogó confundida.

- Me da pena dejar mi hogar – dijo sincera la joven.

- Vamos deja esa cara larga – reprochó – además iré a visitarte.

- Aunque me preocupa un poco – se puso pensativa – que estés sola.

- Mama – le vio con reproche – iré con Ino.

- Si lo sé – asintió – es que para mi, aun eres mi niña.

- Mamá – dijo con puchero.

Ella rio –te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes.

De la nada se le lanzo a los brazos de su madre – Sakura – susurró borrando completamente su sonrisa – tranquila – sentía como le acariciaba el pelo y su franela se humedecía, gracias al llanto de su hija.

- No quiero irme y dejarte sola – se abrazó a un mas fuerte – si quieres me quedo y puedo estudiar aquí.

- Nada de eso – negó con la cabeza, borrando las pocas lagrimas que habían salido – si alguna vez tienes un sueño, tan solo aférrate a él.

- Y yo, no puedo ser egoísta – dio un suspiro – cuanto quisiera ir, pero el trabajo no me lo permite.

- ¿También aceptaron a ino? – dijo dudosa.

- Si – respondió – su carrera no era tan difícil que digamos, pero lo importante es que no estaré sola.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Esto es tan genial – decía la rubia – podremos ir juntas!

- Baja la voz – la calló, ambas se encontraban en los pequeños asientos del patio del colegio.

- Adivina – dijo la joven bulliciosa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo cabreada, pues su amiga llamaba la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por allí.

- Sai y Naruto – suspiró profundamente – también irán.

- ¿Estás segura? – Cuestionó con sorna – bueno de Sai si lo puedo esperar pero de Naruto.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo dudosa – tienes mucha suerte

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué? – interrogó mas cabreada.

- No es obvio, oh vamos Sakura – posó su mirada azul, en la jade – no te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien quien esta en Europa.

- Uhmm, si lo se– dijo fastidiada – Ino, ya madura ¿quieres? – se paró de su asiento.

- Eh oído que llegó esta mañana, creo que esta de vacaciones -alegó socarronamente.

- Como pasa el tiempo– dijo melancólica, al recordar como él, le evadía, cuando ella le invitaba a almorzar a caminar o simplemente regresar juntos a casa.

Aquella pequeña peli rosa, había muerto por completo, pues ya no gustaba de aquel joven, después de la muerte de su padre había madurado mucho.

- Si, que te haz convertido en una frentona aguafiestas – le reprochó con el dedo índice y con una mano en la cintura.

- Espero que en Europa, halle chicos lindos – dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro, el timbre sonó pues ya era hora de volver a clases.

- ¡Vamos corre! – la jaló del brazo.

- Tranquila, no hay ningún apuro – dijo con tranquilidad por unos instantes vio el cielo.

- ¡Neh!, Sakura chan – escuchó que la llamaban.

- Hola Naruto – dijo con cierta desgana, pues la noche anterior no había dormido, por los nervios, si seria o no aceptada en una de las mejores universidades de Europa.

- Etto – empezó a jugar con sus dedos – Sakura yo…yo

- Quería preguntarte si… - paró en seco – ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

- Uhmmm – se puso a pensar – no, ya tengo pareja, gracias – dijo casi apenada.

- Oh no importa – dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¿por cierto, no has visto a Hinata?

- Tal vez ya ingresó a clases – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Tienes razón – empezó a correr – nos vemos Sakura chan.

Ella ingresó al salón y se sentó en su sitio respectivo – ¿que te dijo?

Ino podía llegar a ser muy curiosa – quería ir al baile conmigo.

- ¿Y? – dijo.

- Le dije que ya tenia pareja – sacó unos apuntes, el sensei aun no ingresaba al aula.

- ¿Y quién es? – si que era muy curiosa.

- La verdad, es que no tengo – respondió – solo…no quiero que se ilusione conmigo, eso es todo.

La rubia le veía tan apagada triste y eso que ya había pasado mas de un año, desde aquel fatídico suceso, que marcó de por vida a su amiga, sentía pena, siempre tratando de llevarle alegría.

Tratando de sanar sus heridas, ahora Sakura, parecía ser mas fría distante, casi no hablaba con nadie, a excepción de Ino claro.

Después de una hora, había acabado las clases y cada alumno regresaba a su hogar, siempre ellas tres se iban juntas.

Como de costumbre, Sakura se mantenía al borde de las conversaciones – ¿y Hinata, conseguiste tu vestido?

- Hai – dijo la tímida chica – ¿y tu?

- Pues, la verdad estoy entre dos – dijo dudando – uno azul marino y el otro color ámbar.

- Yo te sugeriría el azul – dijo la peli rosa de improvisto – pues resalta tus ojos.

- Si, Sakura tiene razón – apoyó la respuesta de la ojiverde.

- Uhmmm, saben tienen mucha razón – dijo contenta – y saben lo mejor, es que iré con Shika.

- ¡Ah!, Hinata, Naruto te andaba buscando – dijo pícaramente.

- ¿Así? – su cara se tornó a un color rojizo

- Si – dijo la joven Haruno.

Prosiguieron su camino, hasta que llegaron a una esquina y la Hyuga se despidió cortésmente de sus amigas y desvió su camino hacia su hogar.

- Ino y Sakura siguieron caminando – ¿y tu, que vestido piensas usar?

- No lo sé – dijo pensativa – supongo el que me regaló mi madre.

- ¡Muy buena elección! – chilló de la emoción.

- Eres imposible – dijo fastidiada, pues había tenido un horrible insomnio la noche anterior – creo que me hará dormir bien un poco.

I- no paró en seco y sakura le vio extrañada - ¿y ahora que bicho te picó?

Tan solo pudo desviar su verde mirada hacia el lugar donde veía la rubia - _¿qué hace él aquí?_

_**¿Qué hacía Uchiha Sasuke en la puerta de su casa?**_

No lo entendía...

- Bueno, Sakura – se despidió con un beso.

- Oye, no te atrevas a dejarme sola – dijo furiosa al saber que ya era muy tarde, pues la Yamanaka había salido corriendo del lugar.

Al terminar de ver por donde se iba su amiga, desvió su mirada hacia el Uchiha, por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latirle por mil y sus movimientos tranquilos se convertían a unos bruscos.

_¿Por que?_

Ni ella misma los sabía, tal vez era costumbre suya ponerse nerviosa ante tanta belleza, de la nada frunció el ceño y decidió demostrarle que aquel efecto del nerviosismo no le hiciera parecer tonta, inhaló profundo y habló…

- Puedo saber – dijo mirándole de reojo, pues le demostraría que ella no sentía nada por el - ¿a que se debe tu visita?

* * *

¿Qué hace sasuke kun en casa de sakura? ni idea lo verán el sgte capitulo xD

el siguiente capi lo tengo listo ñ.ñ spero q les haya gustado

nos vemos saludines :3

Y dejen un review!


End file.
